Zara
Zara is a major character in The Last Guest 2 (The Prodigy). She is a Bacon hair, but she is a nice person. The Last Guest 2 (The Prodigy) Zara is first seen when she wakes up Jez from his "bad dream", She says that the bacon teacher is giving them "death stares" She isn't seen when Jez's first training starts. She is later seen talking to her dad, and dad tells her that general can't find out she is helping the prisoners, General will kill her. She replies to dad that the general "won't find out". She then goes to help a guest prisoner, with Jez following her. When the guest says that Zara is "kind", Jez shows up, calling her a "traitor" and that he will "tell the general about it". She says that guests didn't kill his mom, and that she is Jez's friend Jez, ignoring her words walks away. She is again seen when he is at his class. Jez tells her he saw a knife in colonel's desk, believing colonel killed her mother. The bacon teacher tells them to be ready to see the guest games. Then she is seen again after the guest games, walking over to the fence where guest prisoners are. She tells Jez that she has medicine and food, as dad sends her there to help them, because guests are "Thin" and "awful" and many are "unwell". As they walk to the fence, they meet a guest their age called Guest 555. Zara introduces herself and Jez. She asks if Guest 555 has a real name. Guest 555 says that her name is simple, by her hair color, Rose. They then greet each other, and then they spend some time, even building a snowman. Rose asks them if they dream about a world where there is only peace. Zara replies that she dreams about a world where bacons and guests live together peacefully. hoping none of this would ever happen in harmony, Jez says he dreams that Sundays they would have a barbecue with all sausages and hamburgers they could ever dream of. Zara tells him he can "keep dreaming" about that "one". When they again meet with Rose, she says she had been chosen for the Guest Games, Zara says that is awful, and she says to tell the guests to be "ready" to be saved. Jez says there must be a plan to get them out. So they again meet at the hospital, having a plan, that if general ever found out, she would be dead, telling what her dad said. and so they would be "perfectly" fine. Jez says she will distract the guards, she then replies "And then where our boy comes and saves the day!, nothing can go wrong!", she arrives at the fence where they keep guest prisoners. She says that a guest is pregnant and needs medical attention, that she was sent here, and a bacon soldier saying he wasn't told about it, before he goes on the radio, Jez kicks him faster. other bacon soldiers asks "Where the hell did the other guy go?" Jez kicks him with "KUNG FU" Legs, making him unconscious. There is one last bacon guard, Inside, Jez attacks him. They are ready, as Jez opens the gate, there are no guests ready to escape. Death Jez and Zara turned around in confusion and see the colonel and his men standing behind them he says he should tell the general about it. But he quickly changes his mind and shoots Zara in the chest. Then she slumps to her knees and then to the ground. Jez quickly picks her up and cries when she dies in his arms The Last Guest 3 (The Uprising) Zara is mentioned at the end when it's revealed that Rose aka guest 555 was the traitor this whole time. Personality Unlike most known Bacons, Zara is very kind. Category:Characters Category:The Last Guest Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:The Last Guest Category:Female Characters